


Soft & Rough

by bunseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, sicheng is a sweet shy boy but can also be a total fuckslut when given the chance, the duality of man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunseok/pseuds/bunseok
Summary: Your standard Yuwin fic in which Yuta gives Sicheng cuddles and kisses, then fucks him into the mattress.





	Soft & Rough

Sicheng had almost drifted off to sleep when he felt Yuta stir behind him. Yuta had his arms wrapped around him like a pillow, squeezing him tight. Sicheng had thought he was asleep, but a soft hum from his boyfriend indicated otherwise.

“Are you asleep?” Yuta asked, nuzzling the back of Sicheng’s neck, which sent a shiver down the younger’s spine.

“Not yet,” Sicheng mumbled.

Yuta’s hands wandered from Sicheng’s torso up to his shoulders and arms. He started massaging him gently and Sicheng’s eyes drifted back shut. Yuta kissed him on the neck and Sicheng turned his head and buried his face in the pillow, still shy despite facing away from Yuta. Yuta smiled and kissed him a few more times. The stimulation got too much for Sicheng, and he lightly batted Yuta away with a hand, which made Yuta giggle.

“Do you need to get up early tomorrow?” Yuta asked.

Sicheng shook his head silently.

Yuta shifted closer and ran his fingers through Sicheng’s hair gently. “Are you in the mood?”

Sicheng felt his face heat up; How embarrassing, that he still got this flustered after being with Yuta for so long. “Mm-hm.”

Yuta smiled and nuzzled Sicheng again, his hands roaming across Sicheng’s chest and hips. Sicheng lay there for a few moments, just enjoying the feeling of Yuta’s hands on him, then rolled over to face him.

Yuta’s eyes were soft but intense, and Sicheng looked down and gave that shy smile that Yuta adored so much, unable to meet his gaze. Yuta put a hand on Sicheng’s cheek and started to guide his face towards his own, and Sicheng quickly closed the gap; His eyes were closed before their lips met. They kissed for a while, open mouthed and gentle, and soon Sicheng took the lead. He held onto Yuta’s shirt, bunching it up in his fist, and intensified the kiss. Yuta’s chest filled up with happiness- It always took a moment for Sicheng to get over that initial shyness, but now he was there, pressing closer and opening his mouth wider.

Yuta’s hand wandered down to Sicheng’s pajama pants and he started palming him gently. Sicheng moved his hips forward, following Yuta’s touch, and didn’t falter in his kiss. Yuta palmed him more firmly, increasing the friction, and Sicheng had to pull his lips away to take a breath. His eyebrows were furrowed slightly, mouth open and panting ever so softly. The sight of Sicheng’s expression sent a rush of blood to Yuta’s crotch, and he brought both of his hands down to the waistband of Sicheng’s pants. He gave Sicheng an inquiring look, and Sicheng nodded breathlessly. Yuta pulled Sicheng’s pajamas down his legs and tossed them onto the floor, underwear quickly following. Yuta swung a leg over Sicheng and straddled him, then leaned down and kissed him deeply. He could feel Sicheng’s cock pressing against his leg. Yuta licked his palm before reaching down and stroking Sicheng up and down, long as slow.

Sicheng mumbled something quietly, his eyes half open.

“What was that, baby?” Yuta asked softly. “I didn’t catch that.” He let go of Sicheng’s length, worried that he was overstimulating him.

Sicheng muttered something incomprehensible again and Yuta leaned down closer.

“Fuck me,” Sicheng said breathlessly. “I want you to fuck me, Yuta.”

There was a brief moment where Yuta froze with surprise; Sicheng wasn’t usually so direct. But he tried not to let his surprise show, and instead gave Sicheng a wide smile and nodded. He didn’t miss the way that Sicheng looked at him as he smiled; That unmistakable adoration. Yuta wanted to squeeze his face and kiss him everywhere and tell him how adorable he was, but Sicheng had made it abundantly clear what he wanted Yuta to do at that moment, and Yuta wasn’t about to delay that request any further.

He got up out of the bed and went to the dresser to get lube and condoms. He could feel Sicheng watching him, and sure enough, when he turned back with the needed supplies in hand, Sicheng was eyeing him up and down silently, splayed across the bed. He wasn’t touching himself; It seemed he wanted Yuta to be responsible for all of his pleasure tonight.

“I’m gonna take care of you,” Yuta said as he took off his clothes and started lubing up his cock. He wondered if that line was too cheesy, but Sicheng seemed to like it. He climbed back onto the bed and kneeled below Sicheng, spreading lube across his fingers. He guided Sicheng’s legs apart and fingered him gently with one finger. Sicheng leaned his head back and took a breath.

“You good?” Yuta asked, and Sicheng nodded. “Which positions do you want to do tonight?” He murmured as he added a second finger.

Sicheng shrugged, one hand collecting a fistful of the blanket beneath him. “Anything you want.”

“ _ Anything? _ ” Yuta asked teasingly with a smile, and Sicheng just nodded. “How long can you last?”

“As long as you want me to,” Sicheng said, and Yuta would be lying if he said that those words didn’t send a bolt of arousal straight to his dick.

“Do you feel ready now?” Yuta asked, scissoring his fingers. Sicheng nodded again, and took off the pajama shirt he had still been wearing. “Okay.”

Yuta grabbed Sicheng’s thighs and guided them upwards so Sicheng’s knees were closer to his head, then held them open as he lined himself up to Sicheng’s hole. They both moaned as Yuta pushed in.

“Ah, fuck-- You’re pretty tight, are you sure you’re okay? Should I have prepped you more?”

Sicheng’s head was thrown back, jaw clenched. He shook his head. “It’s fine. I’ll loosen up.”

Yuta began to thrust into him, trying to get a little deeper each time, and the gasps each thrust prompted from Sicheng made him smile.

“Why are you laughing?” Sicheng asked.

“I’m not. I just really like you, you know that?” He thrusted particularly hard after this remark, and Sicheng couldn’t respond besides a choked gasp.

“That’s not-- That’s not fair, you can’t-- You can’t say things like that, when you know I can’t--”

“Hmmm?” Yuta teased, turning his head as if to hear better as he continued to fuck Sicheng harder and harder.

“When you know I can’t respond-- oh, fuck--”

Yuta’s thrusts rendered Sicheng completely unable to speak, and he couldn’t manage another word. Yuta thought Sicheng looked impossibly pretty, laying there on his back with his hair splayed out on the pillow, eyes closed, his hands gripping desperately at the blanket near his head. He continued for a while longer, watching Sicheng unravel more and more beneath him, then pulled out.

Sicheng’s chest was heaving, and it was a few moments until he opened his eyes. “Why’d you stop?”

Yuta giggled at how confused and needy Sicheng sounded. “Don’t you remember? You said we could do any position I wanted.”

“Oh--”

Before Sicheng could continue, Yuta grabbed him and flipped both of them over so Yuta was now the one laying on his back, with Sicheng leaning over him. Sicheng looked down at him with surprise, and Yuta paused.

“Am I being too rough?”

Sicheng smiled and shook his head. “I just wasn’t expecting it.” He laughed shyly, and Yuta grinned.

“Okay good. Do you want to ride me?”

“Mm.”

Sicheng lined himself up over Yuta’s cock and lowered himself down, with some help from Yuta holding his waist. Yuta thrusted up and Sicheng matched his motions, and soon the two of them fell into an easy rhythm. Yuta propped himself up on a pillow and Sicheng leaned down to kiss him. Yuta started stroking Sicheng’s dick in time with his thrusts, and Sicheng moaned loudly into Yuta’s mouth. Sicheng buried both his hands in Yuta’s hair as he kissed him, his grip tightening slightly after one particularly strong thrust.

After a while, Yuta pulled away. “Okay,” He said, chest heaving, “Let’s switch again.”

“Mm-hm. How do you want me?” Sicheng asked as he pulled himself off Yuta.

“Ah don’t say those words…” Yuta said with embarrassment. “You sound too cute.”

Sicheng tried to look annoyed, but his smile gave him away. “Shut up, just tell me what position you want me in.”

“On your knees.”

They rearranged themselves so Sicheng was on his hands and knees at the top of the bed, with Yuta kneeling at the end of the mattress right behind him. Yuta took a moment to admire the way that Sicheng was spread open, his back arched, ass ready to take Yuta in again. Yuta delved two fingers in deep, feeling around for Sicheng’s prostate.

“Ah… You don’t need to do that, I’m obviously loose enough,” Sicheng said, rocking back onto Yuta’s fingers with a soft moan.

“I’m just enjoying myself,” Yuta said. He knew he had found Sicheng’s prostate when the younger suddenly gave a stuttered gasp. Yuta smiled and massaged the spot for a while, drinking in the sounds of Sicheng’s groans.

Once he had had enough fun, Yuta removed his fingers and lined himself up, holding Sicheng’s hips in place. He pushed all the way in with one solid motion, and Sicheng cried out.

“Too much?” Yuta asked.

Sicheng shook his head. “No, perfect. Keep going.”

“Can I be rough?”

“Please.”

Yuta thrusted hard, and Sicheng cried out again, loud.

“Tell me if it gets too much, babe.”

“Please keep going.” Sicheng was practically begging.

Yuta continued, his pace increasing more and more with each thrust, his hands gripping Sicheng’s hips tightly. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room, and the bed jumped forward and hit the wall every time Yuta fucked into Sicheng. Add that to the fact that Sicheng was moaning louder than Yuta had ever heard him before, and there was no doubt that the two of them were audible throughout the entire apartment. Yuta just hoped none of the other members would bring it up later; The embarrassment would be too much for poor Sicheng to handle.

One of Sicheng’s arms couldn’t support him anymore and he collapsed face first into the pillow. Half his face was pressed into the pillow, his mouth gaping and letting out moan after moan as Yuta continued to fuck him faster and faster. His eyes were starting to roll back in his head-- Yuta couldn’t believe how obscene his boyfriend looked. The phrase “pillow princess” came to mind; Sicheng was really just laying there, letting Yuta hold his hips up for him as he fucked him.

Yuta knew he couldn’t last much longer. He leaned down towards Sicheng’s ear, faltering in his pace only slightly.

“I’m going to cum soon, can I cum in you?”

Sicheng nodded, his eyes almost shut, mouth still wide open.

Yuta gave a handful of extra strong, extra fast thrusts before he finally stopped, pushing himself as deep as he could into Sicheng as he came, hard. Sicheng let loose a huge moan that was closer to a scream and arched his back, indicating that he was coming too. When their orgasms were finally over, Yuta pulled out and collapsed onto the mattress next to Sicheng. Sicheng rolled over and laid practically on top of Yuta to avoid falling into his own cum, his face completely blissed out. Yuta was exhausted; All he wanted to do was fall asleep right then and there, but there was still a condom on his dick and cum all over the bed. He got up to throw away the condom and came back with a damp rag, finding that Sicheng had fallen asleep while he was gone. He paused to look at him, and a warm smile spread across his face. He felt so much love for Sicheng in that moment, just like every other moment they were together. How did he ever get to be with someone so beautiful?   
  


Yuta cleaned Sicheng up with the wet rag and pulled the dirty blanket off the bed to put in the washing machine tomorrow. The movement woke up Sicheng, and he blinked his eyes open at Yuta with a sleepy pout.

Yuta climbed back into bed and pulled another blanket over them, then put his hands on Sicheng’s cheeks. “Go back to sleep, baby.”

Sicheng leaned forward and kissed him. “That was really really good,” He murmured. “Thank you.”

Yuta giggled. “You’re welcome.”

Sicheng curled up in Yuta’s arms and murmured something that almost sounded like “I love you.”

Yuta stared at him. He started to open his mouth to ask him to repeat it, but Sicheng was already asleep.

* * *

  
  
  


Sicheng and Yuta were the last ones to come into the kitchen for breakfast. The first person they ran into was Doyoung, who looked at Sicheng with a mix of amusement and embarrassment. Sicheng just looked at him curiously, then noticed that everyone else in the room was staring at him and Yuta. It wasn’t until he saw Jaehyun smile and wink at him from the couch across the room, arms crossed over his chest, that it finally clicked. Sicheng’s eyes snapped wide open, and he gave a little “oh--” of shock as he clapped a hand over his mouth and spun to look at Yuta.

“Sicheng and I are going to get breakfast at that restaurant a few blocks away,” Yuta announced, ushering his mortified boyfriend out of the room as too many pairs of eyes followed them. “See you guys later!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your feedback, it keeps me motivated! Thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
